The Dream Lord's Wife
by ElfDrake
Summary: The Doctor thinks he's the Dream Lord. But what if it wasn't him? What if it was an evil appearing from another universe because he and another woman are trapped in endless battle within the confines of a TARDIS? And if the woman appears in the Doctor's TARDIS, will the Doctor help this enigmatic woman defeat one so akin to his own dark side?


**So, this is version two of the first chapter. I promise I'll update whenever I can. And as I'm on a trip next week, it won't be long. I get back on 8/11/13 -ish. I'll have something written by then, and I'll just have to type it up. =D The cover image is available on my DeviantArt. **

The Dream Lord was the side of the Doctor that was kept hidden from the world. This was generally due to the fact that the Dream Lord was his masochistic, sadistic side put into flesh. Strangely enough, he wasn't furious like the Oncoming Storm. That would probably take a dalek to accomplish. Of course, this was only what the Doctor thought the Dream Lord was. And as it was, that was not the best rationalization that ever crossed through the Doctor's mind.

There was definitely a part of the Dream Lord's personality that was nowhere in the Doctor's personality. Perhaps he was a little skeptical, but overall, his rationalization had won out. He was practically certain that he, the last Time Lord, was the Dream Lord. He let Amy and Rory believe the same.

And, what else could explain the Dream Lord and his anti-Doctor tendencies?

And then, something did explain how the Dream Lord and the Doctor were two separate entities. And it would change all their lives forever.

The day began in the same way as a good many days before it had. Rory woke up, uncomfortably squished into the top bunk with Amy next to him. He stretched and rolled over. He hit his head on the side of the bunk as he did this, so he sat up, rubbing his forehead.

This action also caused him to accidentally move Amy's arm, causing the woman to stir and roll over slightly. Rory gently removed Amy's arm from around him and carefully climbed down the ladder, took his shower, got dressed, and went to the kitchen to start making some breakfast.

Just as he finished cooking the blueberry pancakes, Amy walked in, still wearing her nightie. She hadn't even bothered to brush her hair. Stretching, she sat down in her customary chair and waited for Rory to serve her pancakes. Rather belatedly, she mumbled, "G'mornin'."

Rory smiled fondly and returned the greeting as he placed two pancakes on each of their plates. He sat down, and they ate in companionable silence.

When both companions had eaten about one pancake, the Doctor sauntered into the room. His hair was almost entirely flat, which was unusual at any other time of day. Much to both Amy and Rory's surprise, the Doctor seemed to be missing his tweed jacket, and his sleeves were rolled up. Much to Amy's surprise, the Doctor's esteemed bowtie was askew. Even if neither Amy nor Rory had been able to see the grease present all over the Doctor's face and arms, it would have been clear to them that the Doctor had been working on the TARDIS.

The Doctor waved brightly and walked over to the griddle to steal a pancake. Less than a minute later, he went back to the console room to finish his work.

Almost an hour later, Rory and Amy mosied their way into the console room. Both were surprised to note that the Doctor was sitting in the captain's chair, looking as neat as ever.

Grinning, the Doctor asked, "Where do you want to go?" Rory and Amy glanced between each other.

Amy placed her hands on her hips and tsked disappointedly. "Doctor, in case you hadn't noticed, I'm in my nightie. We were checking on you." She laughed slightly, and Rory possessively placed his arm around Amy.

The Doctor's grin faltered slightly, but not for very long. "Go get dressed, Pond. Then we can go somewhere!" The Doctor pretended to shoo her out of the console room with his hands.

Amy nodded and scampered out of the console room to go get dressed. When she came back, she was wearing a black miniskirt, a red and blue plaid long-sleeved shirt, black tights, and short black boots. "Where we goin'?" she asked as she arrived at the top of the stairs. She purposely gave them a few seconds to stare (although only Rory took her up on the offer). She gracefully bounced down the stairs.

When she reached the bottom, Rory answered her question. "We don't know yet; we were waiting for your opinion." He grabbed Amy's hand with his own and smiled at her.

"Rio." Amy's tone clearly indicated that was the end of the discussion. She pulled a pair of reddish-pink sunglasses from her pocket and placed them on her face. She grinned, before adding, "I want sunshine."

The Doctor starting entering the coordinates and pushed a lever and pulled another.

Without giving any warning, a fourth sentient being appeared in the room. the intruder grinned broadly and made a motion of triumph.

"Who's she?!" Amy's demand was hostile, as was her glare at both the Doctor and the intruder. "How the hell'd she get in here?!" Amy wanted Rio, not an adventure. Alas! She was not to get what she wanted and probably deserved.

"I don't know, Pond!" The Doctor's protest came out harsher than he intended, but he did not apologize. He dragged a hand through his hair. Addressing the intruder, he added, "Amy has a good point. Who are you? And how did you get in here? This is the TARDIS! You shouldn't be able to do that!"

The figure turned around to face the Doctor, recognition flaring in her eyes. It looked almost as if she wanted to slap him or hug (maybe kiss? snog?) him. She was wearing black flare jeans, a silver camisole, a black denim jacket, and black trainers. Overall, it seemed her favorite color was black.

"Doctor," she acknowledged, nodding her head. "It's been awhile since last we met; you've regenerated." She gave a slight smile as if she knew something the others didn't. And indeed, she did; she knew a lot more about certain matters than the others did — the Dream Lord's identity, her own identity, and how she was sort of standing where she was.

The Doctor stared at her, trying to place her face; he couldn't. The woman smiled at him as if she knew exactly what he was thinking. Who was this enigmatic (and pretty) woman? "Who are you?" With those words, the Doctor admitted that he did not recognize her and could not identify her. It was an admission of failure.

"You wouldn't recognize me with this face," the woman replied, sticking to her enigmatic nature. Something clicked in the Doctor's head. The woman fancied that she could actually hear him thinking. And, as they both were telepathic beings, she probably could.

"You're a- a- a-," the Doctor began, trying to sound nonchalant. He didn't his hopes to be raised to a high peak then dropped from it. But, as his voice caught, he realized that his hope was already to the peak. He ran his fingers through his hair again, a habit he had in his tenth body.

The woman shrugged. "Yeah. Though, I was not born as such. Got to love rewritten genetics." She would have placed both her hands on the doctor's shoulders and would have looked him in the eyes; except, she did not have an actual physical form, just a projected likeness.

The Doctor's eyes widened, and he attempted to hug the woman. His arms went right through her. His mouth opened in dismay, and he looked to Amy and Rory to make sure the woman was actually there. They looked as surprised as he did. He furrowed his non-existent eyebrows. "Are you real?"

"Yes," the woman answered, her face solemn. She clarified. "I'm projecting from a parallel universe. Yes, that one, Doctor. I can't come all the way through. Sorry about the scare. Please, I need help. I don't care if you fracture universes to bring me aid; if you don't, all the universes could fall to the might of the Time Lord known as the Dream Lord. No, he's not you, Doctor." At this, the Doctor and his companions gasped. "I've been fighting him for the past few hundred years in the TARDIS. Before that, we were fighting across the universe; most galaxies have fallen. The Milky Way, Andromeda, almost all the others. Rose is dead, Doctor. We are now battling in the TARDIS. The Dream Lord wants to destroy all the creation to see both me and you dead, Doctor. Help me. Please." The Doctor stared at her, calculating something.

Rory asked the question that all of them were thinking. "Then who is the Dream Lord, if not the Doctor?"

The woman's small smile was smited. Finally, she decided on a cryptic answer. "That would be a long story. But will you please help me?! He is able to break out of the TARDIS now. If we want the multiverse to have even a fighting chance of surviving, you need to help me." She turned a pleading look on the Doctor, Amy, Rory in turn.

The Dream Lord appeared behind the woman. "Oh, don't do that." His voice was patronizing, and it sent chills down all their backs. The woman turned around and jabbed him in the chest with her finger. "And, wifie, you and your transmitting machines will be compressed to death in five minutes if you fail to stop it, so do be a dear and save yourself."

The woman rolled her eyes. "Knock it off, would you? I'll regenerate into body number twelve. What number are you on already? Oh, right. Thirteen. You can't regenerate again." It was clear from her cropped tones that she was incredibly irritated by the appearance of the Dream Lord. Though, since what she said was true, that hardly came as any surprise.

She turned and saw all the others' faces, she added, "He was a different, better man when I married him. I never was able to make him better."

The Dream Lord groaned, "Oh, stop your nattering. You'll give me an earache. Get back to your work." He took a second to glare at all of the others in the room.

"Help me," the woman repeated, her eyes wide and hopeful. She stared up at the Doctor.

The Doctor nodded. His voice was quiet. "How do I track you?" He needed to know that in order to even begin to help the woman save the multiverse.

"Track the signal my machine left. I suppose that I should go save my own life. Until next we meet!" She grinned and saluted the Doctor. He saluted back instead of telling her not to salute as his last regeneration would have. The woman disappeared, and the Dream Lord followed suit.

It was as if the entire room exhaled in relief at the Dream Lord's disappearance. "Are we going to help her?" Rory asked, and Amy cocked her head.

The Doctor gave them a hurt expression. "Of course, Ponds." He ignored Rory's protest that his last name was Williams. The Doctor turned to Amy. "Pond, Rio will have to wait."

Amy pouted slightly, but accepted the news nonetheless. It was to Amy's credit that she didn't complain about her request being denied. She simply took the sunglasses off her face and put them back in her pocket. She ran back to her and Rory's room, where she quickly changed out of the tights and skirt and into shorts. She raced back to the console room.

The Doctor pressed a few buttons, which caused a cacophony of calculations written in Gallifreyan to appear on a screen. The Doctor hardly believed they were there, but there they were. He carefully read them, making sure every little detail was there. The calculations were perfect, so he pressed another button, which programmed them into the TARDIS. The Doctor held his breath as he pressed the final lever.

The TARDIS shook violently, and all three occupants were thrown around, barely clutching onto handrails. The console room went dark, with only a faint blue glow to light the room. They were in the parallel universe. More specifically, they were on the woman and Dream Lord's TARDIS somewhere in the parallel universe.

The Doctor walked to the doors, grinning broadly. He threw open the doors and stared excitedly at the other TARDIS. Stepping out of his own TARDIS into the woman's TARDIS, the Doctor shouted, "Geronimo!"

**Better than the old version, right?**

**Okay, so I will probably have this be about ten chapters...at least. I may sort of write it like a series...maybe. **

**So, up to you. Single story with no side plots as they work towards the goal, or story with episodes containing sideplots as they work towards defeating the Dream Lord.**

**I really do need help deciding. If you do choose the latter, this story won't be finished for a yet, but I'll work on it whenever I can, as my main focus is my story: A Tremor in Time Itself. And I have three other stories besides that (one of them a collaborative fic with KatieAmyPond) and two/three non-fanfiction stories. And I'm going to rewrite Return of the Wolf, Psychiatric?, and The Way Time Repeats.**

**So, bear with me (Please don't give me an actual bear, though), I will work on this story.**

**~~Elf**


End file.
